


An Important Fish

by featheredpranks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredpranks/pseuds/featheredpranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that has somehow panned out well for the Winchesters and their angels, Castiel observes the daily car ride activities and comes to an agreeable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Fish

If the Impala could talk, she would surely tell you that, after the colossal amount of time the Winchester boys spent in her back seat giggling and snoozing, she never thought she would grow fond of any other troublesome bums parked there. Even more surprising, she would chuckle, is the fact that the two bums aren’t even _human_. One leaves an impression in the leather from sitting so still and the other gets candy stuck down in the cracks and leaves his hair product on the head rest. But her boys are happy, so she’s sure she can stand two more misfits in the back.

The scene before Castiel has become quite familiar. Dean’s steering with one hand to allow his other to beat an imaginary snare to the time of his music. Sam has his earbuds in. He’s frowning until a snap echoes in the car; then he looks surprised and shoots a grateful glance into the rear view mirror. Dean sings on, oblivious. There’s so much wind whipping through the window that Castiel is suspicious of the manner in which Sam’s long hair avoids his face. He stops watching the Winchester to turn his gaze upon his brother.

Gabriel, unperturbed by the hot leather seats, has slid down until his miniature vessel fits between Sam’s seat and his own. He suspects Gabriel is keeping Sam from feeling his toes wiggling about. But then again, if the look on Sam’s face is any indication, maybe he’s not. He vaguely wonders how Dean would react if he massaged his back with his vessel’s toes. He figures, even though Gabriel would just save them all with a single gesture, the swerving and cursing is not the desired reaction.

The smooth leather feels hot against his trench coat but it’s a sort of warm comfort. Dean tells Castiel to “lighten up”. The angel relaxes a bit and tunes into the song. Dean is crooning enthusiastically, giving the Jude character sage advice. Gabriel pulls Sam’s headphones out with a toe. They all know Dean likes this particular song. Sam begins to sing along and eventually Gabriel joins. Castiel just hums along. The song reaches its end, ending with a chorus of na’s and “hey juuude”. His companions burst into laughter and Castiel smiles. Gabriel jabs him in the ribs and nods at Dean.

“Good thing you didn’t step on that fish, right, little bro?”

Castiel blinks at him owlishly and turns to regard the two humans in the front seat.

Dean nearly runs off the road when he sees Castiel break into a wide grin and laugh. Sam returns the grin.

“Yes, Gabriel. I believe it is an _excellent_ thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transfer from my tumblr. Just a short little ficlet.


End file.
